


Big, strong, jealous type.

by odessasbluecoat



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, i'm 25 years late what's up, i'm gay bye, it's episode 2 but slightly different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odessasbluecoat/pseuds/odessasbluecoat
Summary: A man doesn't want to take no for an answer so Gabrielle has to improvise a bit.Basically that scene from episode 2 but with Xena.
Relationships: Gabrielle & Xena, Gabrielle/Xena
Comments: 26
Kudos: 136





	Big, strong, jealous type.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am new here. I'm currently watching Xena for the first time ever (i'm at episode 5 right now and I'm already neck deep into this).  
> My one braincell thought of this while watching that scene from episode 2, so here we are.
> 
> I have no idea if anyone else has done this before, I'm sorry if anyone has. I'm sure there are like a million fanfics out there.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy! Feel free to leave a comment.
> 
> xxx

Gabrielle opens her eyes and sighs deeply, knowing that this would probably mark the start of yet another day spent restlessly waiting for her travelling companion to return. She’s felt rather useless the last couple of days, once again feeling like she wasn’t meant to just sit down and wait for life to happen to her. Just the mere prospect of jumping on the back of Xena’s horse and finally leaving this place behind was enough to get her through the day.

She freshens up and leaves her small room, which was only just big enough for a bed. Sounds of chatter and laughter greet her immediately, telling her that the town’s drunkards had already started their daily routine. How anyone could drink this early is beyond her.

Gabrielle’s feet have only just touched the steps that lead downstairs when she suddenly freezes.

“Where is she?” Xena’s unmistakable voice sounds through the small inn, evidently shutting up some of the drunkards with her volume. Gabrielle’s smile grows when she sees her companion’s strong but tense shoulders as she glares at the inn keeper. The poor man’s hand shakes when he points towards Gabrielle on the stairs. Xena turns around and visibly relaxes at the sight of her.

“Took you long enough.” Gabrielle comments as she descends the stairs and stops right in front of Xena with a teasing smile. Though, her smile drops a little when she remembers how restless she’s been not knowing if Xena would come back.

“Where have you been? I was worried sick.”

“I’m sorry. I ran into a little trouble.” Xena admits with a displeased look on her face.

Gabrielle briefly wonders if her ears betrayed her.

“Did you just apologize?” Gabrielle’s eyebrows shoot up.

Xena just glares at her, but Gabrielle isn’t faced by her piercing blue eyes, at least not in the way intended.

“I have to take Argo to the stables and give her some food. She needs to rest.” Xena abruptly changes the subject. “Go buy us a drink, will you?” She adds with smirk before turning to leave the inn again.

Gabrielle watches her leave, not fully believing she actually came back for her.

“You heard her. Two drinks, please. Water.” She says to the still shaking inn keeper. The inn keeper looks as if he wants to comment on that, but he’s abruptly cut off when the door crashes open and a group of travelling drunkards loudly enter the establishment. The four of them look dirty and Gabrielle doesn’t even have to use her nose to know that they smell.

The inn keeper puts the two drinks in front of her and waves her off, letting her know it’s on the house. Gabrielle looks confused, but knows better than to look a given horse in the mouth. Speaking of horses, she wishes Xena would return from the stables already.

“Let me buy you a mug of ale.” One of the drunkards suddenly proposes, seemingly appearing out of thin air right next to her. “Then you’ll owe me.” He adds with a wink that makes Gabrielle shiver.

“How generous.” She chuckles anxiously. “But I’ll have to decline. I mean, what would people think? Me…, a young, innocent girl… taking gifts from a swarthy stranger? The gossip alone would send this town reeling.”

“Is that a yes?” The man answers and it takes Gabrielle a second to realise he’s serious.

“Well, not in the customary sense of the word.” She replies in disbelief. “I have to go, I was just waiting for a friend.”

“I can be your friend.” The man replies, inching closer, somehow still not realising his advances are unwelcome. He leans to touch her cheek with his dirty fingers.

“I’m serious. And you’d better back off before I find her.” Gabrielle swats his hand away and quickly scans the room, sighing in relief when her eyes finally land on Xena, who’s just putting her chakram on a table and taking a seat.

“The Warrior Princess?” The man follows her sight.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I like it. I can be a friend to both of you.” He says with a disgusting smile, and Gabrielle’s stomach turns when she’s once again hit with his smell.

“She- she doesn’t like to share. Big, strong, jealous type, you know?” She stammers, really hoping it’s enough for him to finally back off and leave her alone. Her heart is racing rapidly.

“Is that so?”

“Yeah, I’d back off if I were you, she’s just polished her massive, lethal, sword collection. She doesn’t particularly like your type.” Gabrielle bluffs, anxiously hoping Xena would just come save her already, but she seems to be deeply engrossed in some piece of parchment.

“You’re together then?” He slurs his words a little.

Gabrielle rips her eyes away from the warrior and stares back at the drunken man next to her. Maybe it was Gabrielle’s desperation to get out of this situation or maybe she was just too exhausted to argue any further, but she looks him dead in the eyes when she replies.

“Yes.”

“She’s not your girlfriend.” He laughs loudly at the thought, as if it was absurd, which makes Gabrielle want to push it even further.

“Oh, you don’t think so?”

“No, I don’t.” He laughs right in her face. It fuels something deep inside Gabrielle’s chest.

Gabrielle grabs the drinks she ordered and abruptly makes her way to Xena’s table. Xena doesn’t have to look up to know she’s approaching and absentmindedly hums when Gabrielle puts the beverages down on the table.

“You know, Gabrielle, I think-.” Xena starts, but is cut off when Gabrielle drops herself onto her lap, throwing her arms around her neck.

“Please, play along.” Gabrielle whispers just before capturing Xena’s lips in a deep, very unexpected, kiss. Once Xena snaps out of the shock, it takes only a short moment before her lips start moving against Gabrielle’s. And the bard can’t help but smile into it, her heart pounding rapidly for all the right reasons now. When she eventually breaks the kiss, she’s met with a raised eyebrow and curious blue eyes.

“What was that about?” Xena’s voice sounds breathless.

Gabrielle chuckles and tries her best to hide her blush.

“This guy wouldn’t leave me alone, so I had to improvise.” She admits, not meeting her eyes.

“Which one?” Xena wonders, scanning the room with her eyes.

“Oh, he was just-.” Gabrielle looks towards the bar, only to realise the group of drunkards are nowhere to be found.

“Looks like he came to his senses.” Xena chuckles, returning her gaze to the woman in her lap. The tension palpable.

“I’m- I’m sorry for just-, I should probably-“ Gabrielle moves to retrieve her arms and get up, but Xena keeps her right where she is.

“Gabrielle.” Is all she says, waiting patiently for her to meet her eyes. “You don’t see me complaining, do you?”

A darker blush creeps up to cover her cheeks.

“Actually, I do have one complaint.” Xena adds and Gabrielle’s heart stops for a moment. “I was actually thinking of something a little bit stronger when I asked you to order for us.” She nods towards the mugs of water and earns a playful eyeroll. “But I guess It’ll do.” She smirks, her eyes meeting Gabrielle's again.

“I missed you.” Gabrielle sighs deeply.

“I missed you too.”


End file.
